You have stolen my heart, Soul
by SparklingClearSkies
Summary: Maka/Soul oneshot. Maka's wondering if she should tell Soul whats been on her mind lately. Song: Stolen by Dashboard Confession


Soul was lazily sitting on the couch popping chips into his mouth while watching the movie. Maka was more interested in Soul then the clouds were dark and looked as if it was going to rain, Maka wondered if she should get the clothes out off the clothes line, but she was also wondering something else...

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week._

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

Should she tell him that she loves him? She blushed at that thought. No... what if she was rejected and their friendship will never be the same?

_You have stolen my heeaartt_

_You have stolen my heeaartt_

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul questioned wondering why Maka wasn't enjoying the movie. Was it something he did? "Why arn't you watching the movie? Isn't this your favorite, Pride and Prejudice?" Soul muttered. He could've cared less about the movie but there was nothing else to do.

"It's nothing BAKA!" Maka screamed blushing furiously while hitting Soul with her book. "Ow-ow-ow!" Soul chanted while clutching his head in pain. "Are you sure?" Soul said after awhile. Maka wasn't so sure...

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear the liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

"Soul, actually... I have something to tell you.." Maka started out playing with a piece of her hair nervously. Soul got worried and wondered what it was, was it bad? Did she have a rare disease or some new kind of flu that could ki-

"I love you!" Maka screamed out breaking Soul's thoughts. He looked up at her quickly and locked with her eyes for less then 3 seconds...both of them blushed a cherry red and looked away.

_You have stolen my heeaartt_

_You have stolen my heeaartt_

Soul squirmed in his seat and looked like he was having trouble with trying to be cool. He was flustered and red, damn he thought cool guys are used to this! B-but from Maka...

Maka looked away and occasionally looked at him, she wondered if he didn't like her back... well she was plain, she didn't even have boobs! Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"W-well I guess I should go to bed.." Maka murmured to Soul. This is it... I ruined our friendship... Maka thought in her head.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation'_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_Will sleep well..._

_Sleep well..._

_Sleep well..._

_Sleep well..._

Maka opened the door to her room and locked the door she climbed into her bed and let the tears flow. Rapid knocks were heard at the door. "Maka..." Soul's voice said slowly.

Maka didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear rejection. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "I... love you too." Soul's muffled voice said.

_You have stolen, You have stolen my heaaarrrttt._

"W-what?" Maka said trying to choke back her tears. Soul grumbled something about her about being deaf but he repeated it anyway.

"I love you too baka."

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

Maka got up slowly and trembled as she opened the door and looked at Soul's ruby red eyes. "Are.. you sure?" Maka questioned.

Soul was looking at Maka's red rimmed eyes and grinned his famous smile and wiped her eyes and laughed

"Yes I'm sure baka, I've always loved you."

_You have stolen, You have stolen my heaarrttt._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading so now all you have to do is review please. The song is Stolen by Dashboard Confession, I thought this song fit Maka and soul but I may be wrong to other people. If you havn't heard this song, you should go to imeem or projectplaylist or youtube it. It's my favorite song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the song 'Stolen'.**


End file.
